bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Plant-demonium!
Plant-demonium! is the first half of the fifth episode from the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At Petunia's house/greenhouse, Tina is commenting on Petunia's new plant, all while testing out her new camera, while saying that she can't believe what she's seeing. Petunia thanks Tina, telling her that it's nice to have someone notice her accomplishment, but Tina tells her that she was talking about the camera, saying that "it's like six gajillion megapixels or something", adding that she got it for her new blog. Petunia is a little bit glum, though does comment that Tina's new camera looks expensive. However, Tina then smells the air, asking Petunia if she smells bacon, before Bacon Bill suddenly shows up, asking if he can hide in here, explaining to Petunia and Tina that Larry is giving him his final test in hiding and seeking and that he won't even notice him. Petunia gives Bacon Bill permission to hide in her house, before Bacon Bill hides behind the table that Petunia's new flytrap is sitting. Tina then comments that the flytrap deserves to be on the cover of 'Plant Snob Monthly', which Petunia thinks would be an honor to be on the cover of 'Plant Snob Monthly', before she imagines herself being commended for her flytrap by Gwyneth Hibiscus and Harrison Perennial, who are the head members of 'Plant Snob Monthly', before Petunia then says, "Thank you. I love you all", as her imagination ends, with Bacon Bill telling her, "We love you too", then hides again. Tina then notices that she got a comment on her blog, saying that it's from her aunt, and that she typed it in all caps because she must love it, before Petunia glumly says that maybe someday, Gwyneth Hibiscus and Harrison Perennial will notice her. Tina then tells Petunia that she's sending 'Plant Snob Monthly' her blog entry of Petunia and her "big, awesome sawtooth flytrap". Meanwhile, Harrison notices the picture of Petunia's flytrap, telling Gwyneth that he really "dug a diamond from the cyber-rough". Gwyneth notices the flytrap while drinking her tea, becoming amazed at what a "magnanimous specimen" it is, though she asks if it's "photo-synthe-shopped", but Harrison tells her that the bloggist proclaims that "Ms. Petunia Rhubarb's flytrap become huge-gigantic in mere months", before Gwyneth then proclaims that "We must visit this savant!" Back at Petunia's house, Tina is watering one of Petunia's flowers, but the flower ends up dying moments after it is watered. Tina then asks Petunia what she's doing wrong with the flower that she watered, before Petunia tells her to use citrus spray because Twist root loves citrus spray. Tina does as Petunia tells her, spraying the withered flower with the citrus spray, which instantly causes the flower to become revived, which Tina is amazed by, Petunia telling her, "That's how you do it". Satisfied with her success, Tina starts dancing while singing about how she's awesome at plants. After Tina finishes singing and dancing, she proclaims that she feels like a plant expert, deciding to put the citrus spray on everything, but Petunia stops her, telling her that Sawtooth flytraps hate citrus spray. Petunia takes the citrus spray from Tina and puts it on the table, telling Tina, "You no touchy", before Tina tells her, "You're the boss, boss", apologizing for getting excited and that maybe she got a little prideful, also adding with "Pride comes before the fall, mm?", then further adds that she thought that Summer came before the fall, before deciding to keep herself humble with her blog. However, the instant Tina accesses her blog, she becomes surprised before asking what a thousand is, also asking if that it's where there's a lot of zeroes. Bacon Bill then pops out from his hiding place saying, "Ready or not, here I come!", before he realizes that you can't count like that during hide-and-seek, claiming that it messes with his head, before he hides again. Petunia is surprised when she hears about six zeroes, telling Tina that that's a million, which causes Tina to scream in excitement before she falls over after that, while Petunia checks out Tina's blog, realizing that 'Plant Snob Monthly' shared the picture, then tells Tina that over a million people have read the blog. Tina then notices that she got an e-mail from Harrison Perennial, which Petunia is excited to hear, realizing that the founder of 'Plant Snob Monthly' wants to interview her, then decides that she's going to make an even bigger giant Sawtooth flytrap, so rushes off to get to work, but trips over Bacon Bill, who asks her if this hiding place is okay, but Petunia tells him that it's not because she's working, before throwing Bacon Bill onto one of the shelves, which he decides to mark the shelf "the Bacon Bill Shelf", deciding to live there forever. Petunia then gives Tina a list of things needed for the Sawtooth flytrap, which is fertilizer, plant food, and vitamins, all of which she needs from Pa Grape's Store. Tina does as Petunia asks her to, though tells her not to do anything too "corn-dog-crazy", before leaving to do the errand. Though after Tina leaves, Petunia then dons a pair of mad scientist goggles and starts laughing maniacally. At Pa Grape's store, Tina quickly rushes in to buy the things that Petunia asked her to buy, while at the same time, Larry is looking for Bacon Bill, before Tina rushes past him. Larry asks Tina if she's seen Bacon Bill, Tina answering that he did, but continues to do her errand, knocking over a carrot man while doing so. Tina then rushes out the door after giving the money to Pa for the things that she bought, before Larry asks Tina, who is gone, where Bacon Bill is. Tina soon arrives back at Petunia's house, while the sound of Petunia laughing is still heard, Tina yelling out that she's coming, before coming back. Petunia tells Tina to get the fertilizer over there, which Tina does, as Petunia gives the flytrap some fertilizer, before Petunia then asks Tina for the vitamins, which Tina does, Petunia spraying the flytrap with the vitamins, then asks Tina for the growth serum, but Tina instead pulls out a granola bar, which Petunia acknowledges, Tina apologizes, saying that she got a little snack along the way. Petunia then sprays the growth serum onto the flytrap after that, while saying that they said that she couldn't grow plants, and that she didn't add up, and that the world will now stand in awe of her amazing plant growing skills. Of course, Tina tells Petunia to check her pride "just a teeny weenie bit", but Petunia says that she knows what she's doing, before Tina tries to tell her that they say that pride comes before a fall, but Petunia cuts her off before she can finish, asking her, "Which of us graduated Plant Science School?", Tina answering, "You did", before Petunia then yells to stand back because "It's about to get lazer-y in here!" Petunia then blasts the Sawtooth flytrap with a laser, that starts to enhance the flytrap's size, with Petunia telling it to grow. Outside of Petunia's house, Mr. Lunt comes by while riding on a lobster before he tells the viewers, "Now, there's something you don't see every day", before eating a marshmallow that the lobster gives him before he rides off on the lobster once again. Back inside, Petunia is ecstatic that her plan is working, but while she is still laughing maniacally, she trips over Bacon Bill again, who is hiding under the table, before Bacon Bill apologizes, asking if he's in the way. Petunia is about to tell Bacon Bill to get out of the way, when the Sawtooth flytrap suddenly starts snarling as it sprouts vine-like tentacles and grabs up Bacon Bill before throwing him into the air. Tina is able to catch Bacon Bill, but drops him in disgust, telling him, "You're greasier than you look!" Bacon Bill says that he'd shower more but he always clogs up the drain. The flytrap then swipes its vines everywhere, knocking over flower pots and shelves, Tina asking Petunia what they'll do. Petunia suggests that they jump on it, which she, Tina, and Bacon Bill do, stomping on the flytrap to keep it down, but this proves useless as the flytrap ends up throwing them off after a few seconds. Petunia claims that it's just a little out of control, which Tina agrees with saying, "Slightly a lot", as the flytrap growls at the trio once again. In town, Mr. Lunt is still riding on the lobster, when Larry comes up to him, asking him if Bacon Bill is hiding anywhere in town. Mr. Lunt answers that he hasn't seen him, then adds that then again, he does have a hat over his eyes. Regardless, Larry lifts up Mr. Lunt and the lobster, asking for Bacon Bill, Mr. Lunt telling him that he'd know if Bacon Bill was under him, before Larry tells him to open his mouth, which Mr. Lunt does, but Larry doesn't see anything. Mr. Lunt asks Larry if he tried looking at Petunia's place, Larry asking why he would be there, before Mr. Lunt answers that he knows that "you wouldn't look there". Larry speculates that if Bacon Bill knew that he'd look there, if he thought he wouldn't be there, so he clearly wouldn't go where he knows he would look where he normally wouldn't look, Mr. Lunt telling him that he lost him. Larry then resumes looking for Bacon Bill once again. Back at Petunia's house, the flytrap still continues to run amok, as it still grabs up all of Petunia's plants and the shelves, knocking over more flower pots, as Petunia picks up a lone flower pot, saying that she doesn't understand. Tina tells Petunia to listen to her, telling her to stick to gardening and ditch the pride, before she starts singing a song about how "it's poison to your perennials" to let pride get in the way of your life. After the song ends, Petunia and Tina hug, Petunia telling Tina that she's right, before wondering what they're going to do about the Sawtooth flytrap. The flytrap still continues running amok, before Tina suggests that they run, which she tries to do, but ends up getting carried back up by one of the flytrap's vines. Petunia then throws some flower pots as they hit the flytrap, but the flytrap just grabs up Petunia. Tina starts hitting the flytrap with a broom while telling it not to eat her boss, which gives Petunia a chance to bite the flytrap's vine which gives it pain, though Petunia is disgusted, saying that it needs salt. By that time, the bottle of citrus spray gets knocked off the table, which gives Tina an idea, telling Petunia that she may not be a plant expert, but tells her that the stuff might help, as she gives the bottle to Petunia, who compliments Tina for being a genius, with Tina telling her that she'll try not to let it go to her head. Petunia then sprays the vine with the citrus spray, which causes the flytrap to let go of her, before Petunia sprays the flytrap in succession, causing it to shrink back down until it is at a harmlessly small size. After the Sawtooth flytrap has been subdued, Petunia and Tina start singing and dancing about how they're awesome at plants, just as the doorbell rings, before Gwyneth and Harrison arrive, greeting Petunia and Tina. Harrison tells the two friends that they're from 'Plant Snob Monthly', before Gwyneth asks them where this giant Sawtooth flytrap is that they spoke of. When Petunia shows Gywneth and Harrison the flytrap in its now-miniaturized state, Gwyneth snobbishly says that the flytrap looks awful, while Harrison says that "If that's a giant, then I'm a swing set!" Gwyneth and Harrison start to leave, while Petunia explains to them what happened, but they do not believe her, before they leave afterwards, but not without Gwyneth telling Petunia and Tina that the place is a mess. After Gwyneth and Harrison have left, Tina realizes why it's called 'Plant Snob Monthly', but Petunia doesn't care, saying that she'd rather be humble than proud anyway. Tina tells Petunia that she may not be famous enough to be on the cover of their "fancy-schmancy" magazine, she is the perfect interview for Tina's blog, as she pulls out her camera again and takes a picture of Petunia, as she holds out the tiny flytrap. However, the garden hose starts moving like a snake, before Bacon Bill comes out from the hose and asks Petunia and Tina if they've seen Larry, but Petunia and Tina haven't. Larry then pops out from one of the flower pots, having found Bacon Bill, as Bacon Bill tries to run away, before bumping past Petunia, which sends the flytrap flying until it lands on Larry's head as he says "Dig my new hat". Tina decides that this is going on her blog, while Bacon Bill asks Larry if he passed his Hide-and-Seek test, Larry answering "With flying rainbows!" Tina then takes a picture of Larry, Petunia, and Bacon Bill after that. Characters *Larry *Mr. Lunt *Petunia Rhubarb *Bacon Bill *Tina Celerina *Gwyneth Hibiscus and Harrison Perennial *Pa Grape (does not speak) *Ichabeezer (cameo) Fun Facts Explanations *The episode's title is taken from 'pandemonium', which means a condition or scene of noisy confusion. *A megapixel is a unit of graphic resolution equivalent to one million pixels. Trivia *This is the only episode done by VeggieTales in the House not to feature Bob. Remarks *Petunia states she graduated from Plant Science School. Inside References *Larry and Bacon Bill first played hide and seek in Bacon and Ice Cream. Real World Explanations *The concept of a giant flytrap plant attacking is similar to "Little Shop of Horrors". Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Petunia Rhubarb Category:Episodes focusing on Tina Celerina